Hitsuzen
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Hinata foi expulsa do clã junto de sua mãe. Hanabi ficou com o pai. Uma administradora e uma estudante. Duas irmãs. Dois destinos. Que se cruzam, trazendo o inevitável. Epílogo On
1. Prólogo

**Hitsuzen**

**Prólogo – Childhood**

Na época Hinata tinha apenas seis anos. Sua irmã estava com um ano e seu primo com sete. Os três brincavam alegremente no jardim do casarão onde a família Hyuuga morava. A mãe e o pai de Hinata e Hanabi estavam no escritório do primeiro conversando, mais precisamente, discutindo. Hiashi gritava alto com a mulher, que só aceitava as coisas de cabeça baixa. Enquanto ele falava, ela escrevia uma coisa num papel. Quando o homem terminou de falar, a mulher saiu daquele lugar e foi até o jardim, posicionou as crianças e tirou uma foto. Mandou os pequenos irem tomar um banho e pegou a pequena caixa e a chave que eles pretendiam enterrar. Limpou as duas, lustrando a chave dourada e as partes de ouro da caixinha e entrou no casarão.

Quando as crianças terminaram seu banho e estavam todas limpinhas, foram jantar. O jantar estava silencioso, tirando pelas conversas das duas crianças alegres. A mulher estava inquieta e Hiashi já estava se irritando com tudo aquilo. Mandou um olhar congelante para a mulher que entendeu e ficou quieta, se pronunciando nos minutos seguintes:

- Eu estou abandonando o clã – ela disse – a partir de hoje me chamo Yamamoto Maiyuri, e vou levar Hinata comigo, já conversei com Hiashi e a viagem para o Japão será amanhã pela manhã

Os anciãos e outros membros do clã que estavam na mesa só acenaram com a cabeça, mesmo sem engolir a história que a mulher tinha contado. Os olhos dela eram como os de qualquer outro Hyuuga, e se voltasse para New York, ela seria reconhecida de cara. A menina olhou com uma cara de dúvida para a mãe, mas nada disse. Na manhã seguinte elas acordaram cedo e Hinata se surpreendeu quando viu todas as suas roupas enfiadas em uma mala.

- Mamãe, pra onde vamos?

- Nós vamos para o Japão minha filha

- Fazer o que?

- Morar lá

- Eu quero ficar aqui mãe

- Mas você não vai ficar, você vai comigo

A menina bateu o pé, mas a mãe não mudou a sua palavra. No aeroporto, as únicas pessoas que foram se despedir das duas foram Hizashi e seu filho, Neji. Hinata e Neji choraram muito, pois não queriam se separar, mas a cada momento a hora do embarque ficava mais próxima e o desespero e a tristeza mais aparentes. Quando foi chegada a hora, Maiyuri teve que pegar a pequena Hinata no colo, e Hizashi idem com o pequeno Neji, ou as duas crianças não se largariam. A sessão de choro recomeçou e Neji só viu Hinata desaparecer no portão de embarque. Assim como Hinata só viu Neji desaparecer quando ela entrava no portão de embarque.

Dois anos mais tarde a mãe de Hinata disse à ela que seu primo e sua irmã haviam morrido. O destino estava selado, e a única coisa que aconteceria a partir daquele momento era o Hitsuzen, era o inevitável.

* * *

Olá para todos. Eu fiz um prólogo bem curto, porque um longo não ficaria do meu agrado.

Aviso-lhes já que essa fic já está toda escrita, e que irei postar um capítulo por semana, independente da quantidade de reviews. O dia da semana será provavelmente Quinta-feira.

A fic terá seis capítulos e o Epílogo, e os dois últimos capítulos e o epílogo são relativamente curtos (mas não como o Prólogo)

Pra quem não sabe, Hitsuzen significa Inevitável.

Essa será uma fanfic SasuHina, e digo-lhes que o Sasuke está meio OOC em alguns momentos, mas se ele não estivesse OOC, seria impossível escrever essa fic de uma maneira que eu gostasse.

Espero que gostem do enredo da fic e espero humildemente seus review, seja com críticas, elogios ou o diabo à quatro.

A partir dessa fanfic, em toda história que eu postar, colocarei um trecho de uma música. A música de hoje é "Sonho de Uma Flauta" que é interpretado pelo "O Teatro Mágico". Um trecho pra vocês:

"_Avião parece passarinho, que não sabe bater asa. Passarinho voando longe, parece borboleta que fugiu de casa. Borboleta parece flor, que o vento tirou pra dançar. Flor parece a gente, pois somos semente do que ainda virá. A gente parece formiga, lá de cima do avião. O céu parece um chão de areia, parece descanso pra minha oração. A nuvem parece fumaça, tem gente que acha que ela é algodão. Algodão às vezes é doce, mas às vezes é doce não._"

Ja nee

Kisu'

Kaori Hime


	2. Side by Side

**Avisos ao final do capítulo, leiam por favor!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... E nem a você... Então estamos quites

Essa fanfic contém o Selo Mandy de Aprovação

* * *

**Hitsuzen**

**Capítulo I - Side by Side**

O despertador tocava incessantemente no criado-mudo. Uma garota se remexia incomodada com o barulho. Um par de olhos perolados foi aberto. Yamamoto Hinata era uma mulher muito bonita. Sim, você não leu errado, tampouco eu escrevi errado. Yamamoto Hinata era o nome da garota que teria que ter o sobrenome Hyuuga. Mas isso é passado e ela é conhecida como Yamamoto Hinata.

Hinata levanta preguiçosamente da cama e coloca roupas para o dia-a-dia, ela não iria andar de um lado para outro de Tókio de pijama não é? Hinata morava na região de Kanto com a mãe, Yamamoto Maiyuri. Esta última citada se encontrava no momento debaixo da terra. O que ela fazia debaixo da terra? Simples resposta, Maiyuri morreu em um acidente de carro, e por esse mesmo motivo, Hinata resolveu abandonar Tókio e ir para os Estados Unidos da América.

Lá ela iria para New York. Com diploma de administração na Toudai e dois períodos de economia em Harvard ela tinha um currículo e tanto. Sim, Hinata já tinha visitado os EUA. Não era bem visitar, mas já tinha ido. Terminou de conferir sua mala e pegou-a, arrastando pelo apartamento. Era a mala em uma mão, a maletinha em outra, sendo segurada junto à passagem. No ombro esquerdo tinha uma bolsa pendurada. Hinata não tinha carro. Ao descer todos os doze andares de elevador disse um alegre 'Bom Dia', sendo seguido de um 'Adeus' para o porteiro, o mesmo respondeu meio triste, já que uma das mais alegres moradoras do prédio, Hinata, tinha posto seu apartamento para vender e estava se mudando para outro país.

- Sayonara Hinata-sama

- Sayonara, ojii-san - ela respondeu, novamente, educada, usando o apelido que o porteiro tanto gostava de ouvir saindo da boca dela

Hinata chamou um táxi e entrou no mesmo, falando para ir o mais rápido possível a algum dos aeroportos da cidade. Ele assim o fez, quando chegou Hinata o pagou e saiu o carro, encontrando um aeroporto lotado. Em poucos minutos seu vôo foi chamado esta foi até o portão indicado. Mostrou o passaporte, a passagem, passou no detector de metais e sua mala naqueles negócios que fazem um raio-X na mala. Que por acaso me esqueci como chama.

Sua mala não era muito grande, por isso ela a colocou em cima do banco, naqueles lugares específicos. Fez o mesmo com a maleta, e sua bolsa permaneceu ao seu lado, no banco. Ela estava sentada ao lado da janela, e provavelmente alguém viajaria ao lado dela, já que o vôo estava lotado. Dito e feito, um homem de aparentemente vinte ou mais anos sentou-se ao lado dela. Tinha um ar moleque, mas era muito bonito.

Ele virou-se e deparou com Hinata procurando qualquer coisa na bolsa. Resolveu puxar assunto.

- Yo

- Ah - ela percebeu que alguém falava com ela - Yo

- Está indo para Washington ou seu vôo apenas passa por lá?

- Apenas passa, vou para New York e você?

- Idem, a propósito - disse estendendo a mão - Inuzuka Kiba - o moreno com exóticas marcas vermelhas nas bochechas falou

- Yamamoto Hinata - respondeu simplesmente - Se me permite a curiosidade, o que leva você a New York Inuzuka-san?

- Recebi uma proposta de emprego em um colégio, serei professor de geografia, e você Yamamoto-san?

- Só pra esquecer o passado, fincar raízes lá e procurar um trabalho - uma aeromoça dava as instruções - espero encontrar um emprego em alguma empresa, a minha área

- A senhorita é administradora?

- Sim, e economista também

- Irá conseguir emprego com bastante facilidade, mas deixe eu te dar uma dica

- Claro Inuzuka-san

- Procure emprego em empresas como Aburame Inc. ou Hyuuga Inc. eles tem vagas sempre a disposição, pagam muito bem e fiquei sabendo que procuram alguém com suas características

- Oh, domo Inuzuka-san

- Não a de quê

- Você irá dar aula para que escola?

- É algo como: Education Center and Research Applied to Education

- É uma High School?

- Sim

- Hn... - depois disso eles arranjaram mais uma infinidade de assuntos banais quais eu não quero citar e permaneceram assim durante metade do vôo, a outra metade eles dormiram, logo a aeromoça anunciava o pouso em Washington - Parece que chegamos aos EUA - dizia em um inglês perfeito - agora é só nos dirigirmos para outro avião, certo, Kiba?

- Yes, Hinata

Assim o fizeram, passaram por tudo que tinham passado no Japão novamente, porém um pouco mais rigoroso. Entraram no avião e pegaram suas coisas. Agora seria uma viagem de no máximo uma hora. Hinata pega sua maleta e coloca a bolsa no lugar desta. Abre a maleta e tira de lá um note book. Kiba espiava com o canto dos olhos de aspecto canino.

Ao ligá-lo apareceu no fundo uma foto dela criança, com um menino e uma menina do lado. Ela parecia ter seis anos, o menino sete e a outra menina apenas um ano. Kiba se rendeu a curiosidade:

- Quem são?

- Essa sou eu - disse apontando a garota no centro - os outros dois são meu primo e minha irmã, que morreram num acidente quando eu tinha oito anos

- Como você não morreu?

- O acidente aconteceu aqui, eu já morava no Japão na época

- Hn, entendo...

O resto da viajem foi silenciosa. O assunto morreu. Em pouco tempo desembarcaram em New York e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Não sem antes Kiba gritar:

- A gente se esbarra por aí - o que foi recebido por um doce sorriso de Hinata, a garota apenas chamou um táxi e mandou-o seguir para o Central Park, seu prédio ficava nas redondezas

Desceu lá e foi caminhando até seu prédio, com a mala numa mão, a maleta em outra e a bolsa no ombro. Chegando à portaria falou seus dados e o porteiro conferiu, dizendo um: 'Welcome' para ela. A garota respondeu apenas um 'Thanks'. Subiu até o 10º andar, ela gostava de morar em lugares altos, bem altos.

Lá seu apartamento estava uma bagunça. Caixas para todos os lados, o que restava fazer? Arrumar, e foi isso que Hinata fez. Ficou o resto do dia arrumando a casa. E conseguiu terminar. Ao final do dia pediu uma pizza, tomou um banho merecido e após o jantar se jogou na cama desmaiando de cansaço.

Acordou às oito da manhã. Porém ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fuso-horário, estava com um sono danado. Deixou de lado o sono, colocou seu terninho e saiu à busca de um emprego. Resolveu visitar a Hyuuga Inc. primeiramente. Chegando lá falou com uma recepcionista:

- Olá, eu queria fazer uma entrevista de emprego - ao olhar Hinata nos olhos a recepcionista teve um colapso, disse algumas palavras desconexas e mandou-a ir para uma das salas. Deu as coordenadas e Hinata seguiu, bateu na porta e murmuraram um entre - Olá, eu queria fazer uma entrevista de emprego - a pessoa na frente dela, que ela deduzia ser uma mulher, nem a olhou, apenas disse

- Currículo, por favor - aí Hinata pôde perceber que era um homem. Entregou o Currículo ao garoto e este leu - Yamamoto Hinata?

- Yes Sir

- Vinte e dois anos, sem família, Toudai e Harvard. Precisávamos de alguém com suas características, entregue este papel a recepcionista e ela saberá o que fazer - ele continua não a encarando - Você está contratada

Hinata ficou radiante de felicidade, tinha dado muito duro na vida e agora fora aceita como administradora em uma empresa de bastante prestígio. Pegou o papel e o currículo e foi até a recepção novamente. Entregou o papel a recepcionista e esta a guiou para uma sala:

- Essa será sua sala, poderá organizá-la como desejar, agora assine aqui, por favor - ela estendeu um papel para Hinata, do contrato, e a garota apenas sentou-se na cadeira e lendo o contrato, ao fim da última linha ela assinou, concordando com todos os termos ali citados - seu salário será de U$10.000,00

- Thanks

- Seu trabalho começa amanhã exatamente às seis e meia da manhã, está dispensada por hoje

Hinata na disse, apenas começou a organizar a sala. A recepcionista ruiva apenas saiu da sala e deixou Hinata sozinha, pra antes responder uma pergunta feita por Hinata:

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Karin, apenas - e se retirou do local voltando ao seu posto

Após terminar de arrumar toda a sala, o que levou pelo menos umas três horas, Hinata saiu e resolveu que iria jantar em um restaurante japonês. Adorava a comida japonesa. Às vezes ela sentia saudade dos onigiri que a mãe fazia. Sentia falta de comer dango e anko. Mas antes de jantar ela deu um passeio pelas redondezas da empresa. Pegou um táxi e indicou o restaurante que queria para o motorista. Chegou ao restaurante e pediu uma porção de cada alimento citado acima. Comeu e foi dar um passeio pela cidade.

A iluminação de New York era simplesmente magnífica e Hinata estava encantada. Ela andava sempre olhando todos os detalhes da cidade. Estava de noite e ela andava olhando para cima, sorrindo, encantada com tudo a sua volta. Quando percebeu estava no Central Park, e resolveu que iria andar por lá mesmo. Muito a olhavam curiosos, afinal, não era todo dia que se via uma mulher de mais ou menos um e sessenta e cinco de altura, com um corpo espetacular, usando um terno e sapato alto correndo e pulando no meio do Central Park.

Hinata não ligava para quem a olhava. Não a conheciam. Nem ela pretendia conhecer ninguém. Mas uma hora ela parou, ela parou quando ouviu o nome Hyuuga ser citado. Será que aquelas pessoas sabiam que ela trabalhava na empresa? Ela não quis ter sua resposta. Com sua face corando ela sumiu do local. E enquanto corria com a cabeça abaixada de vergonha esbarrou em alguém, esse alguém que a segurou com fortes braços. Ela olhou pra cima e reconheceu as marcas vermelhas na bochecha do rapaz.

- Kiba, muito obrigada

- De nada Hinata, parece que nos encontramos de novo, mas o que ouve?

- Nada de mais, apenas me deu vontade de correr

- Mas você está vermelha, tem febre?

- Não, não

- Já é tarde, você quer companhia para chegar a sua casa?

- Não precisa Kiba, não precisa mesmo, com licença

- Tudo bem - ele disse e a garota recomeçou a andar, agora mais calma e menos envergonhada

Um pouco longe dali uma menina de uns dezessete anos saía de uma escola de dança. Hyuuga Hanabi fazia balé desde que tinha cinco anos. A garota saía com uma calça folgada e uma blusa colada, um tênis e o cabelo solto, um pouco suada. Optou por fazer as aulas a noite, já que quase não tinha tempo de dia. Foi caminhando pelo Central Park.

Hinata vinha da direita, em direção à esquerda. Hanabi vinha da esquerda, em direção à direita. Hinata caminhava com a cabeça um pouco abaixada. Hanabi caminhava de nariz empinado, altiva. Hinata dava passos suaves. Hanabi dava passos rudes. Hinata carregava um sorriso de felicidade. Hanabi carregava uma expressão de raiva. Hinata não sabia da existência de Hanabi. Tampouco Hanabi sabia da existência de Hinata.

Para Hinata, o nome do primo morto era Uryuu. Para Hanabi, o nome do primo vivo é Neji. Para Hinata, o nome da irmã morta era Orihime. Para Hanabi, uma irmã mais velha não existia. Hinata não tinha pai. Hanabi não tinha mãe.

Em certo momento ambas passaram lado a lado. Nenhuma notou a presença da outra. Muito menos perceberam que ambas tinham olhos do mais puro branco perolado já visto. Elas também não perceberam a semelhança que ambas tinham. E que apenas nessa passagem lado a lado, suas vidas iriam tomar um rumo muito diferente. E louco.

* * *

Olá minna-san... Bem... Eu quero começar com alguns avisos esclarecimentos e etc.:

Aviso 1 - Todos os capítulos estão na mesma faixa de tamanho, mas como eu vou postar periodicamente, creio que não vou deixar ninguém entediado -espero-

Aviso 2 - Estou postando na quarta porque amanhã eu tenho desntista então não é certeza de que vou mexer no pc

Aviso 3 - Eu odeio a Sakura e se algo acontecer com ela na fic eu não quero ninguém me xingando, já que eu estou avisando

Aviso 4 - O significado de algumas palavras aqui são desnecessários, mas creio eu que Anko (além daquela doida desvairada da Mitarashi) seja o nome de um bolinho de arroz doce, as fontes eu não me recordo agora

Aviso 5 - Esse capítulo foi betado pela Mandy-tan, reclamações com ela (Cherry is a bad girl)

Aviso 6 - Não sei nada sobre a geografia dos EUA, então fiquem avisados se eu tiver dado uma burrada feia no 1º capítulo

Esclarecimentos: Como vocês perceberam (espero eu) eu tirei os nomes Orihime e Uryuu do anime Bleach, mas é porque no momento eu estava realmente sem nenhuma vontade de pensar num nome mais legal pra eles. Como vocês podem ver, Neji e Hanabi não morreram, mas isso eu vou explicar em uma review...

Resposta às Reviews:

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine: **Nicks problemáticos me atormentam... xD... Espero que goste da continuação Tifa, e... você favoritou *---* ... EMOcionei

**Izzy Doll: **Enfim Izzy, sobre o Neji e a Hanabi... No prólogo eu não ia dar spoiler, mas eu não matei o Neji e a Hanabi na fic, eu só fiz com que a mãe da Hinata disesse isso pra ela para que a nossa querida protagonista não ficasse com esperanças de reencontrar a família e etc... Até porque... Bem... Isso você vai ver no decorrer da fic... Continue acompanhando e espero que goste

**Gwendolen Wynne Jones: **Toph, você deixou as reviews problemáticas de lado, mas seu nick em compensação né flor? Que bom que essa vai ser prioridade, porque In The Dark e Aos Meus Olhos não tem prévia de continuação... Obrigada pelo boa sorte e continue lendo e mandando review viu? Ja que faz séculos que você não aparece lá em ITD

**Mandy-tan: **Essa é a minha beta... Você já sabe que pode continuar me chamando de Pô-chan (assim como a Tifa e mais um monte de gente)... A fic nem era tão perfeita assim (papo de autora e beta, deixaremos em off as minhas burradas), mas pense pelo lado bom: Agora você leu ela inteira \o/ (emoticon da Osaka)... Por favor, não dê spoiler querida, nessa fic não pode! E aqui está: O Primeiro Capítulo

**hinahinaaaa: **Quantos a's (nada contra, meu nick é mais complicado que o seu, não posso falar nada)... Beem, no review você disse que parecia que seria interessante, agora com o primeiro capítulo dá pra ter uma prévia melhor se será ou não, espero que você tenha gostado ^^

**Lell Ly: **Aqui está a continuação... Lell, pra você não ficar tão ansiosa, pensa assim: Foco, daqui uma semana tem outro capítulo, porque nessa fic eu garanto que será exatamente um capítulo por semana ^^... Que bom que você acha que essa fic promete, me deixa bem feliz, e que bom que você gosta de SasuHina

**Essa fic, inicialmente, seria dedicada à Mandy-tan e à Gwendolen Wynne Jones (ex-Toph-baka)... Mas como eu fiquei bem feliz com os primeiros reviews dessa fic, essa fic será dedicada às 6 primeiras leitoras da fic: Tifa, Izzy, Gwen, Mandy, Hina e Lell... Espero de coração que vocês gostem da minha dedicação [total à vocês (xisdê)]**

**Cherry Kisses ;***

**Bye \o/ **

**Kaori Cherry 'Hime'**


	3. Visit and Reunion

**Capítulo II - Visit and Reunion**

Hinata logo chegou ao seu apartamento, sentindo um vazio dentro de si, um pouco estranho. Tomou seu banho e fez um macarrão instantâneo, que por sorte havia trazido na mala. Estava sentada com seu note book aberto a sua frente e o prato com o macarrão do lado. Olhava para a foto e tentava se lembrar do dia em que partiu para o Japão. Esse dia tinha sido apagado completamente de sua memória.

Deixou um pouco o note book de lado e foi comer. Murmurou um 'Itadakimasu'1 e começou a comer. Mesmos estando nos EUA ela não iria deixar de lado o tempo que passou no Japão. Enquanto comia ela refletia o tanto que sofreu quando estava no Japão, principalmente quando tinha seis anos. Parecia que ela havia deixado algo muito importante nos EUA. Terminou de comer, dizendo 'Gochisousama'**2** e voltou sua atenção ao papel de parede do computador.

O fundo parecia um quintal, bem extenso, com um grande carvalho atrás deles. Ela olhou mais atentamente e percebeu algo na terra perto do carvalho, parecia que ela havia sido remexida. Estava a milímetros de distância da tela de LCD. Percebeu que seus sapatos estavam sujos, assim como suas mãos, os sapatos do garoto e as mãos do mesmo. Talvez eles estivessem remexendo a terra. A procura de um tesouro quem sabe.

Ela era muito nova quando teve que ir. Gostava bastante do garoto e foi um choque quando soube que o mesmo tinha morrido. Do mesmo jeito que foi um choque saber que a irmã mais nova tinha morrido junto. Lembrando do fato Hinata apoiou a cabeça nos braços e caiu em prantos. Não gostava do seu passado, principalmente desse fato. E acompanhada dessas lembranças, veio à dor e o vazio da perda de parentes tão próximos. Um primo. Uma irmã. Um pai. Uma mãe.

Ela não conhecia seu pai. Também morreu. A única verdadeira lembrança de quando ela era criança era de ver um garotinho com os mesmos olhos brancos chorando, e dela mesma chorando, e sendo pega pela mãe no colo. Depois de um avião. E então mais nada.

Escovou seus dentes e foi dormir. Às cinco da manhã um despertador tocava sem parar. Hinata nem ouvia. Um baque e uma garota de olhos brancos gemendo. Ela havia caído da cama. Desligou o pequeno aparelho barulhento e foi tomar uma ducha, para acordar. Tomou-a e colocou seu terninho. Esse dia seria o primeiro de trabalho. Tomou seu café da manhã e saiu do prédio. Chamou um táxi, ainda não tinha carro, e foi ao seu trabalho. Chegando lá ela paga o velho senhor motorista e entra no enorme prédio. Um garoto de cabelos brancos a aborda.

- Você é tão bonita quanto Karin falou - Hinata corou com o comentário. Quem era aquele homem e por que tinha chegado nela assim? - Sou Suigetsu, o outro recepcionista, já sabe a localização de sua sala?

- Si-sim - disse gaguejando, de cabeça abaixada - excuse me

- Ok

Hinata saiu da presença do homem que parecia um tubarão - com dentes afiadíssimos - e foi até seu escritório, vendo lá uma pilha de papéis. A vida de uma economista e administradora não era fácil. Hinata teria que fazer todo o POCCC3 da empresa, já que a mesma não tinha - até o momento - nenhum administrador.

Ficou horas trabalhando naqueles papéis que continham projetos, laudos, relatórios e etc. Nunca ficara tão cansada em toda sua vida de vinte e dois anos. Ela só parou quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

- Entre - disse ainda examinando um relatório

- Miss Yamamoto, agora está na hora do seu almoço

- Thanks Mister Suigetsu, mas vou acabar de examinar isso antes

- Como quiser, com licença

Hinata ficou mais meia hora examinando o dito relatório. Quando acabou saiu de sua sala e depois do prédio. Foi a pé até um restaurante italiano que tinha sido inaugurado há um mês, pelos relatos do albino. Nunca tinha comido num restaurante italiano. Nunca havia comido macarrão sem ser yakisoba ou instantâneo. Era uma nova descoberta.

Pediu um prato de macarrão a bolonhesa. Em poucos instantes o prato chegou, devida a pouca movimentação do restaurante. Ela tinha duas horas de almoço. Almoçou em pouco mais de meia hora e resolveu visitar o colégio do recente amigo. Pegou um táxi dizendo o nome do colégio, este sendo imediatamente reconhecido pelo taxista, que tinha uma filha que estudava lá. Entrou no colégio e seguiu um extenso corredor.

No final deste mesmo corredor tinha uma porta, com uma plaquinha acima escrito: 'Sala dos Professores'. Era aquele o local. Foi andando e quando chegou deu duas batidas na porta. Não sabia se era coincidência ou destino, mas fora o próprio Kiba que havia aberto a porta. Ele deu um sorriso canino e pediu para ela entrar. E ela assim o fez, fitando algumas cabeças que lá se encontravam. Em especial uma que estava sentada de costas pra ela. Cabelos arrepiados.

- Gente, essa daqui é - Hinata fez um movimento com a mão, e ele parou de falar.

Ela foi andando até a cadeira do homem de costas e encostou sua mão no ombro dele.

- Uchiha... Sasuke?

Ele se sobressaltou com a pergunta. Virou vagarosamente a cadeira e se pôs de pé. Um estalo foi ouvido. Uma mão levantada foi vista. Uma face vermelha, com dedos marcados perfeitamente sobre a face pálida igualmente. Hinata dera um belo tapa em Sasuke, que teve seu rosto obrigado a ir para o lado, tamanha força era a da garota.

- I'm so sorry

Hinata disse e foi até a porta, e foi neste momento que todos arregalaram os olhos, ao ver os de Hinata, constatando a falta de cor nestes. Abriu a mesma e disse:

- Sorry Kiba, outro dia eu venho aqui tudo bem? Excuse me

E saiu. Seus passos eram cada vez mais apressados. Com a cabeça abaixada e as lágrimas rolando ela não percebe duas garotas a sua frente. Esbarra em ambas. A loira a socorre e a morena, ao ver a identidade de Hinata sai correndo em direção da sala dos professores.

- Hinata, o que foi? - Hinata percebeu seu nome sendo dito

- Temari? - murmurou olhando a loira a sua frente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, assim como sua pele e o rosto inchado - Sa-sasuke

- Você se encontrou com ele?

- Si-sim

- O que você fez?

- De-dei um ta-tapa na cara de-dele

- Fez bem, ele merecia... Mas, ele está namorando a Haruno... Tinha uma garota de cabelos róseos lá?

- Si-sim

- Ela é a Haruno

_**Enquanto isso, na sala dos professores...**_

- Kiba... Você viu os olhos dela?

- Eu já sabia, mas preferi não comentar

- Sasuke, por que aquela garota te bateu?

- Problemas meus

- Ela é sua amante?

- Não, eu estudei na sala dela no ensino médio, quando Temari fazia o terceiro e Tenten o segundo

- Você estudou com as três?

- Sim

- E por que ela te bateu?

- Problemas meus

- Hey, testuda

- Que foi porca?

- Os olhos dela... São como os de

Um estrondo foi ouvido. Uma porta escancarada e uma morena ofegante.

- NÃO OUSEM FALAR SOBRE OS OLHOS DE HINATA

Esbravejou com seu último fôlego.

- Isso é problemático, mas... Tenten, o que está havendo?

- Como Sasuke já deve ter dito a gente já estudou na mesma escola da Hina, e como atualmente eu namoro o Neji, eu sei sobre tudo

- Então quem sabe é o Neji e o líder

- Sim, Hanabi não sabe de nada

- Não sabe de quê? - a Haruno perguntou

Tenten deu de ombros.

E dizendo as últimas palavras escorregou pela parede fechando momentaneamente os olhos. Seu celular vibrou. Ela olhou na tela e constatou que era uma mensagem. Abriu a mesma:

"_Venha para o apartamento de Hinata, ligue para Neji e diga que ela está passando mal, o endereço eu mando na próxima mensagem_"

- Temari é bem eficiente - murmurou pra si mesma - Bem gente, não tenho aulas então eu estou indo... Bye, bye - e saiu discando um número no celular.

Neji atendeu e Tenten explicou toda a situação. O moreno já sabia que Hinata estava nos EUA, tanto porque foi ele que a contratou, mas não sabia sobre o envolvimento dela com Tenten, Temari ou Sasuke, disse que estava tudo bem e Tenten seguiu ao apartamento da antiga amiga de colégio.

Chegando lá tocou a campainha que foi atendida pela loira.

- Como ela está?

- Do mesmo jeito que nós ficamos quando vimos Sasuke-kun - disse já em japonês - entre

- Hai... - Andou até o quarto da garota de olhos perolados, essa que estava deitada de lado e ainda chorando. Hinata contou tudo que havia acontecido com ela, coisas que ela nunca havia contado pra ninguém... Tenten e Temari eram suas verdadeiras amigas e Hinata podia contar com elas

- O que es-está aconte-tecendo Ten-tenten? Te-temari? - Temari deu de ombros e Tenten respondeu um simples:

- Isso só o tempo nos dirá – e pensou em completar: "_Porque isso só está começando_"

* * *

Bem gente, é isso aí. Postei no dia certo e muuuito triste, porque muita gente não mandou review... De qualquer maneira, a resposta para aquelas que me mandam as review, abaixo:

**Tifa: **Hahaha, que bom que você está gostando Tifa... Fico muuuito feliz com isso mesmo... Espero que agora os problemas com a 'betação' sejam resolvidos, huashuahsua

**Mandy:** É bom fingir que não sabe das minhas burradas mesmo hein... Kiba é o melhor, ele é lindo e eu adoooro ele *--*... kkkkkkkkk', de fato, o Shino Rula muito mais que o Hiashi... mas você deu um mega spoiler Mandy... nananinanão... Kisses

**Luanaa: **Sim, a cena da separação foi bem triste de se escrever também (essa fic foi triste de se escrever)... Tipo, eu não posso dar spoiler, mas não tire conclusões sobre a mãe da Hinata, mais tarde você vai ver que nem tudo foram flores pra ela também... Agora o Hiashi você pode odiar o quanto quiser, eu deixoo xD... Hinata amiga do Kiba é de praxe... Eu simplesmente acho que ela DEVE conversar com ele e com o Shino... E sim, o Shino vai aparecer, ele não vai ser daqueles personagens que tem 300 falas, mas ele também não vai ser nada na história né? Também quero um professor assim na minha escola... Pois é, você vai se surpreender, porque mesmo que a Karin não seja uma personagem que eu vou desenvolver, ela não será uma vaca igual sempre fazem ela... Pois é, a cena da Hinata e da Hanabi é bem triste, mas tem piores... Bem, o Sasuke já apareceu, ele só quase não falou, mas você ainda vai se cansar de ver ele na fic... Beijinhos de Cereja

Beijos de Cerejas para todos que estão acompanhando, inclusive aqueles maldosos que não deixam reviews... Opiniões são tudo minhas gente!

Bye!

Kaori Cherry 'Hime'


	4. Evidence and Separation

**Capítulo III - Evidence and Separation**

Sasuke refletiu muito naquela noite. Ele a amava? Sim, e tinha certeza disso. Mas se ele a amava, por que estava com Sakura? Não sabia. Aquela era uma pergunta que jamais teria uma resposta plausível. Ele tomou uma das mais inteligentes decisões de sua vida. Uma decisão que acarretaria uma semana de drama por parte de Sakura, mas que o livraria daquele carma que era aturar a garota se gabando porque namorava com o garoto mais bonito de New York. Na opinião dela, lógico.

Ele nem percebeu quando adormeceu. Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo, já treinando as falas robóticas que diria a Sakura. Tomou seu banho matinal e comeu seu café da manhã com gosto. Escovou os dentes e rumou para o subsolo do prédio, pegando seu carro Sport preto. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke era filho do dono de uma das três empresas mais prestigiadas dos EUA, mas preferiu virar um simples professor de Matemática 1 e Matemática 2, deixando toda a empresa e todo o prestígio para o irmão mais velho.

Chegou ao local de trabalho e estacionou o carro em uma das inúmeras vagas disponíveis aquela hora da manhã. Desligou o carro e saiu do mesmo, entrando no colégio, depositando seu casaco e suas chaves em um armário que possuía, assim como todos os professores, assim como todos os alunos. Foi caminhando pelo extenso e branco corredor até chegar à última porta, essa que foi aberta sem ao menos receber uma ou duas batidas. Como ele achou, a sala estava vazia, com apenas uma garota de cabelos cor de chiclete, como ele dizia por pura implicância, sentada em uma das inúmeras cadeiras que tem em volta da mesa oval, corrigindo algumas provas de História, a matéria que lecionava no prestigiado colégio de New York.

- Precisamos conversar - ele disse

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- Não aqui, a qualquer momento alguém pode chegar, eu vou hoje à tarde ao seu apartamento.

- Você vai terminar comigo não é? - disse melancólica.

- De fato, mas farei isso hoje à tarde... Definitivamente.

- Talvez eu não esteja lá, você sabe onde eu guardo as chaves?

- Sim, no assoalho da porta.

Não houve mais palavras. Cada qual no seu canto corrigia suas próprias provas. Vez ou outra Sasuke passava os dedos levemente sobre o local - ainda avermelhado - que havia sido atingido por uma pequena e forte mão. Sakura percebia aquilo, e não suportava. Ficara sabendo por um comentário infeliz de Ino que Sasuke já tivera uma paixão. E por mera brincadeira do destino, ela decidira-se por morar na mesma cidade que ele. E por ser amiga de um professor de Geografia do colégio onde ele leciona Matemática, eles se reencontraram.

As horas se arrastavam lentamente e Hinata não agüentava mais ver papéis sobre sua mesa. Ela queria que aquilo tudo acabasse. Ela queria que o mundo acabasse. Ela o amava? Sim, era fato. E por que ele a abandonara? Não sabia. Aquela era uma pergunta que talvez tivesse uma resposta plausível, um talvez beirando nunca. Hinata se via em um dilema. O que fazer em relação à pessoa que ela mais ama? Essa era uma pergunta que tinha resposta, mas essa só o tempo - como Tenten mesmo disse - poderia dizer qual era.

Em uma atitude - que Hinata considerou muito estranha - de Neji, Hinata fora liberada do trabalho da tarde. Voltou ao seu apartamento para comer algo que ela mesma fez e descansar um pouco. Aquela repentina chegada a New York havia trazido muito stress e chateação pra ela. Comeu o que tinha que comer na hora do almoço e foi tirar uma curta - que na verdade deve ter durado duas horas - soneca.

Sasuke estava meio nervoso, sabia que Sakura o amava mais do que tudo, e não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso, mas terminar o namoro seria o melhor a fazer. Chegou ao prédio dela, um bonito prédio que ficava a poucos metros do Central Park, e o mesmo que Hinata morava, porém, um andar acima. Apertou o número onze e o elevador foi subindo.

Sakura chorava muito. Xingava Sasuke de todos os horríveis nomes que lembrava. Dizia que odiava amá-lo tanto, e pior, também xingava e dizia que odiava Hinata, por ela ser dona dos verdadeiros sentimentos do Uchiha mais novo. Não queria terminar com Sasuke. Não queria sofrer ser taxada de incapaz de segurar um Uchiha por mais de três meses - que era mais ou menos o tempo que estava namorando. Sakura tomou uma medida drástica.

Em uma típica cena de drama em uma novela, Sakura pegou todos os objetos que havia em cima da mesa e atirou-os no chão, o que fez um enorme estrondo - fazendo Hinata acordar. Abriu seus armários. A herança da mãe, um lindo jogo de porcelana pintado a mão, que causava inveja por parte das amigas. Agora estava no chão, em mil e um pedaços. Todos os copos, todas as travessas, todas as coisas quebráveis que existiam na casa de Sakura estava estateladas no chão, em cacos.

A medida mais drástica que a garota-chiclete tomou foi a de pegar o CPU de seu computador e tacar longe, olhando assustadoramente para o cabo que ligava a máquina ao estabilizador. Não pensou duas vezes. Tomou a última - e sem dúvidas a mais drástica - decisão de sua curta vida de vinte e três anos.

A porta estava trancada. Sasuke apalpou o assoalho e encontrou a pequena chave. A colocou no buraco. Rodou-a. Abriu a porta. Encontrou o apartamento de Sakura em um estado que ele jamais pensou que encontraria, já que ela era o cúmulo da organização. Aquele apartamento estava um campo minado. Ele percebeu alguns riscos em vermelho pelo chão. Sim, Sakura estava descalça quando acabou com seus artefatos de vidro e/ou porcelana. Andou mais um pouco e nem sinal da garota. Correu por todos os quartos, até chegar ao dela. A visão não foi das melhores.

Os olhos verdes arregalados. A cabeça e parte do pescoço arroxeados. Os pés envoltos em sangue vermelho vivo. Uma cadeira tombada para o lado. Um fio amarrado no lustre, e no pescoço da garota. Sakura havia se torturado - pisando em cacos - e depois cometeu suicídio, enforcando-se com o cabo do CPU.

Sasuke nada disse. Nada fez. Apenas discou o mais rápido que pode o número da polícia e da funerária, para logo após avisar uma prima distante - de Sakura - do suicídio dela. Sasuke devia ter imaginado algo do tipo, ela tinha uma obsessão grande demais para aceitar o fim do namoro sem tomar uma medida drástica. Mas Sasuke não pensava que seria **TÃO** drástica.

Hinata levantou da cama assustada, ouvia repentinos barulhos de estilhaços, logo acima de sua cabeça. Ouvia algo pisar sobre estes estilhaços. Ouviu um barulho grave e alto, que não reconheceu. Ouviu um barulho de fio sendo amarrado. Ouviu um baque, e mais nada. Resolveu verificar o que estava acontecendo. Chamou um dos elevadores e apertou o botão 11, indo para o 11º Andar. Lá ela viu uma porta aberta, era o Apto. 1101 e exatamente o que ficava acima do seu - Hinata morava no Apto. 1001.

Por pura curiosidade, uma coisa que imaginava não ter, ela foi até o apartamento e espiou pela porta aberta. Abafou um grito de susto. O apartamento estava horrível, e o pior, um homem de cabelos pretos e arrepiados estava parado no meio da sala, de costas pra ela, com um celular na mão, este que caiu no chão quando ele se virou e encarou a garota.

- Hinata.

- O que houve aqui, Sasuke-sama1? - Hinata estava com raiva de Sasuke, muita raiva, tanta que esquecera que estava nos EUA e estava falando em japonês.

- Sakura.

- Ela morava aqui?

- Sim, suicídio.

- O que você fez?

- Terminei.

- Nani2?

- O namoro.

- Doushite3?

- Por você.

- Não minta pra mim.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Se não estivesse não teria me abandonado, não namoraria com outra.

- Eu nunca lhe disse nada.

- Você me deixou uma carta - ela tirou um papel meio amarelado e amassado do bolso - até hoje eu guardo, era a única lembrança que eu tinha de você, eu achava que nunca mais iria te ver novamente.

- Hinata, meu pai me obrigou.

- E desde quando você obedece a seu pai Sasuke? Você virou professor de matemática justamente porque queria desobedecer ele.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- É obvio que isso vem ao caso, você obedeceu a seu pai porque estava com medo.

- Medo?

- Sim, medo da minha reação - eles ouviram uma sirene - Com licença.

- Não vá, sirva de testemunha.

- Gomenasai4, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Hinata... Aishiteru5

Ela parou. Parou e virou. Os olhos estreitos.

- Daikirai6

E saiu.

Desceu as escadas devagar e foi ao seu apartamento. Entrou e fechou a porta, sem nem se preocupar em trancá-la. Chegou ao seu quarto e se despiu, indo para o banheiro. Encheu a banheira sem nem verificar a temperatura da água. Entrou na mesma e ficou lá, pensando na vida, nas suas palavras, no seu amor. Nem percebeu quando foi afundando e fechando os olhos, entrando em uma espécie de transe.

Abriu os olhos. Não se lembrava de ter saído da banheira, vestido uma roupa e deitado em sua cama. Sentiu algo na sua testa e levou sua mão para ver o que era. Um pano úmido. A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e uma morena com uma cara de preocupação passou por ela, sendo seguida por uma loira um pouco nervosa.

- Hinata, você quer matar a gente? - Tenten disse.

- Why?

- Quando te encontramos você estava no fundo da sua banheira, quase roxa - Temari completou.

- Isso quer dizer.

- Sim Hinata - Tenten continuou - você estava morrendo.

Hinata apenas pediu para que Tenten e Temari fossem embora de sua casa, ela precisava pensar. Como estava ardendo em febre, logo que as garotas saíram, ela caiu em sono profundo. Esperando nunca mais acordar, esperando que aquele dia fosse mero sonho, esperando que ela nunca tivesse dito aquelas amargas palavras para a única pessoa que ela amou mais que tudo na vida. Se martirizando por dentro, Hinata nem percebeu quando o sol raiou, seu despertador tocou. E levantando da cama com extrema dificuldade, ela foi trabalhar. Não ligava se ainda estava passando mal, só ligava que ela precisava ir para o trabalho, mesmo não sabendo o porquê da vontade avassaladora de se encontrar com seu superior. Que mal sabia ela, era seu primo.

Naquela mesma manhã o celular de Tenten tocou. Ela olhou no visor e constatou ser o número de Sasuke, receou um pouco, mas atendeu ao telefone:

- Fala Sasuke.

- _Hoje não terá aula._

- Só isso?

- _Não, eu descobri porque Sakura tomou uma atitude tão drástica._

- Por quê?

- _Ela estava grávida._

O celular de Tenten foi ao chão enquanto ela arregalava os olhos e cobria a boca com uma das mãos. Agora ela entendia perfeitamente. Conversava um pouco com Sakura, e já tinha notado que tudo que ela sentia por Sasuke era obsessão, a rosada jamais faria isso consigo. Mas como ela engravidou, pensou que poderia construir uma família, sem saber que ele tinha outro amor. Ela jamais seria mãe solteira, Sakura não era daquelas. Garotas como Sakura tinham dois destinos. O aborto. Ou a morte. E Sakura preferiu a morte. Agora sim, a sorte estava lançada para Sasuke e Hinata.

* * *

Esse é sem dúvidas o meu capítulo preferido... Sakura Lovers, eu já tinha avisado que alguma coisa ia acontecer com a Coisa Rosa, então sem xingamentos ou algo do gênero okay?

Capítulo passado eu estava com muita pressa, então não deu pra falar algumas coisas... Em geral o que eu queria dizer é que a fic foi quase que triplamente betada (Mandy-tan, Tifa e eu mesma), então se tiver algum erro por aí é porque o negócio está tenso... Agradeço os reviews, no capítulo II eu recebi mais do que no I e isso me deixou mais motivada... MAS SENHORITA MANDY-TAN... ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ? Você sabe muito bem que eu preciso dos seus reviews querida, e você simplesmente some... Exijo explicações okay?

Deixando meus ataques de lado, resposta aos reviews:

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine: **Fantástica... Mesmo? Que boooom *--* (Não está melhor que a sua, te garanto ^^)... Argh, são beijos de cereja, não de flor de cerejeira... E no dia que eu pintar meu cabelo de rosa, vai ser pra fazer cosplay da Yachiru (Brinks, nunca faria cosplay de uma personagem de cabelo rosa, a cor não me agrada)... Também te amo Tifa (e trata de continuar Redenção hein?)

**Luanaa: **Oi Luana... Lamen na bolsa de viagem? A Hinata é uma garota precavida, nunca se sabe do que se irá precisar num lugar novo... Esse capítulo foi realmente um pouco confuso sim, mas é só ler essa resposta que dá pra entender melhor ^^... Então, vamos lá: Sim, ela já estudou com o Sasuke, no mesmo colégio que Tenten e Temari, e os quatro eram amiguinhos (Hinata e Sasuke mais do que amiguinhos, anyway)... O Kiba não sabia exatamente, mas ele passa a desconfiar, por causa dos olhos... Sim, o Shikamaru é professor, todos os professores são personagens de Naruto, mas eu nem citei alguns... Neji sabe sobre Hinata... Oras, não pode falar dos olhos da Hinata porque ela é uma Hyuuga e não sabe, e se ela descobrir fora do momento certo o negócio fica mais tenso do que já está, e também porque se não, não tem história... Lembre-se garota, uma semana, toda quinta eu atualizo a fic, ela já está completa ^^ (Eu sou uma menina precavida -cofcof-)... O que o velho aprontou? Muito, o velho aprontou muito, mas o que ele fez, você só vai descobrir mais tarde, hehe... Concordo plenamente, ser calado é o charme do Shino *---* , mas tipo, ele só vai ter uma participação mais ativa na fic, no final, por isso não fica tão empolgada, ou você vai quebrar a cara e eu vou ficar triste se perder uma leitora i.i ... Eles tem que ser amigos, Time 8 Forevá \o/... Beiijos

**Gwendolen Wynne Jones: **VOLTE AO TOPH-BAKA PELO AMOR DE DEUS DENISE!!! Seu nick é muito problemático T.T tem dó de mim não? Claro que a carapuça te serviu né coisa, você atualmente não manda reviews pra mim e eu fico tristinha porque a Toph e a Mandy foram as duas primeiras leitoras mais fiéis das minhas fics, e não receber reviews de vocês duas (que se tranformaram em 3 com a Tifa) é triste... História de Cereja... É uma loooooooooooooooooonga história... Domingo eu te conto okay? Por que Ichigo te dava boas lembranças? -momentoTophdaPô-... Todo mundo ficou confuso com o Capítulo II, que pecado... Sim o Neji sabe e sim ele está namorando com a Tenten, se ele estivesse com outra pessoa não teria como eu desenrolar a fic do jeito que eu quero sacou? E não tenha raiva da Tenten, porque um dia eu vou fazer cosplay dela e eu não quero que você me mate por isso, eu sei que ela é inútil, mas ela é fofinha ^^ ... ocê fala do tapa que o Sasuke recebeu, que acha pouco e etc... Mas não era você que amava/idolatrava o Sasuke? Você é que me deixou confusa agora Denise... Claro que eu postei rápido, promessa é dívida e a promessa de postar toda quinta está mais do que de pé...

**pandoraff: **Nova leitora!!! Viva!!! Sério que está emocionante e maravilhosa? Obrigadaaaaaaaaa *---------* ... Que bom que você vai continuar acompanhando, isso me deixa muito feliz meeeesmo! Lembre-se, toda quinta hein? xD

Então pessoal... Espero que esse terceiro capítulo tenha agradado vocês, porque eu simplesmente amei escrever esse capítulo... Pessoal que já acompanhava, continuem assim, pessoal que apareceu recentemente, espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando, e pessoal que anda não aparecendo: Voltem por favor, vocês são aquelas pessoas importantes que fazem da minha fic melhor do que eu tento fazê-la ser...

Até a próxima Quinta-feira

Cherry Kisses

Bye


	5. Face to Face

**Capítulo IV – Face to Face**

Hinata chegou à empresa com as bochechas levemente rosadas e uma cara de desânimo. Neji sabia da situação que a 'prima' se encontrava nos dias anteriores e preferiu relevar as duas faltas da parte da tarde. Estava com mais uma pilha de papéis para Hinata e dispensou Suigetsu de levá-los, e ele mesmo – Neji – o fez. Pegou aquela pilha relativamente pequena e passou a caminhar pelos corredores de um andar mais abaixo do seu. Bateu à porta duas vezes e entrou quando a permissão foi concedida.

- Mister Hyuuga – Hinata começou, falando arrastado – Por que o senhor usa óculos de sol dentro da empresa?

Neji riu internamente, mas não tirou os óculos, mesmo que seu interior o mandasse fazê-lo.

- A claridade faz mal para os meus olhos – ele respondeu simplesmente, tentando suprimir o riso que teimava em vir.

- Entendo.

- A senhorita está se sentindo bem? – ele pousou a mão na testa da garota, ela estava fervendo.

- Sim, eu posso trabalhar hoje – ela disse com a voz embargada, e acabou chorando.

- O que houve? – o mais velho se preocupou um pouco e Hinata tirou a mão dele de sua testa dizendo:

- Isso me lembra de como minha mãe fazia pra ver se eu estava com febre.

- E onde está sua mãe?

- Ela morreu, não faz nem duas semanas.

Os olhos de Neji arregalaram por debaixo das lentes negras e ele acabou por deixar escapar um:

- Imaginei que fosse, então é por isso que você – e ao perceber a mancada que estava dando ele se calou.

- Como o senhor poderia saber disso? – Hinata ficou desconfiada

- Ah – ele se desconcertou, mas não deixou transparecer – eu deduzi – e disse por fim, saindo da sala.

Uma dúvida pairou sobre a mente de Hinata, mas ela tratou de parar de matutar sobre aquilo e ir trabalhar. Correu os olhos pela mesa e parou quando viu uma caixinha marrom com detalhes em dourado, meio velha, e com a fechadura bem adornada de detalhes sobre a mesma – a mesa. Pegou-a e deixou-se levar pelas lágrimas novamente. Ela se lembrava muito bem que era aquele 'tesouro' que ela e seu primo desenterraram naquele dia, mas por algum motivo, Hinata não possuía a chave daquela caixinha, e se recusava a abri-la a força. Ela era daquelas que pensava: "_Se for pra eu abrir isso algum dia, que alguém me dê a chave_".

Deixou a caixinha de lado e foi fazer seu trabalho.

Num outro ponto da cidade, especificamente em um condomínio relativamente chique, Tenten e Temari estavam no apartamento de Sasuke, sentadas num sofá, de frente pra ele que estava em uma cadeira – que pegou do conjunto de jantar. Estavam todos se fitando, tentando descobrir o que cada um pensava apenas pelas aparências. Por fim, Sasuke se pronunciou:

- Ela disse que me odeia.

- Como? – Tenten perguntou confusa

- O prédio de Sakura, Hinata mora um andar abaixo. Ela viu o que aconteceu com Sakura, e lá ela disse que me odiava.

- Nada mais esperado do que isso, você a abandonou Sasuke – Temari comentou.

- Vocês não disseram que me odiavam.

- Nós não te amávamos cegamente – Tenten falou duramente.

- Mas...

- Não adianta Sasuke – Temari começou – Ela confiava mais em você do que na própria mãe e você a deixou sozinha.

- Meu pai...

- Não sei se alguém já te disse isso, mas você nunca acatou uma decisão de seu pai – Tenten disse.

- Ela me disse isso.

- Você nunca nos explicou, não pode ter sido por um motivo tão banal assim Sasuke – Temari terminou.

- É muito complicado Temari, Tenten.

- SABIA – exclamaram as duas juntas, e Tenten continuou – Sabia que não era só por seu pai.

- Você vai nos dizer? – Temari perguntou.

- A única pessoa que deve ouvir tudo que eu tenho que dizer é Hinata.

Tenten e Temari concordaram com o garoto num silencio mútuo, que pairou na sala por longos minutos, até as garotas resolverem por ir embora. Cada uma seguiu para sua própria casa e lá fizeram qualquer coisa irrelevante. Sasuke continuou sentado naquela cadeira, pensando em tudo que aconteceu desde a morte de Sakura – que se deu no dia anterior. Uma fina lágrima percorreu o rosto alvo e se precipitou no queixo, indo até o carpete do apartamento. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e tentou não pensar mais naquilo, inutilmente, já que aqueles pensamentos sempre voltariam à tona quando tudo parecesse bem.

A manhã passou rápida, assim como a hora do almoço, e logo era tarde. Hinata resolveu conhecer a empresa, já que estava livre naquele momento. Descobriu que a empresa tinha milhares de funcionários, e atuava em diversas áreas. Perguntou o nome de cada funcionário, este que dizia com toda formalidade e com um leve tom de surpresa na voz, coisa que assustava a 'Yamamoto'. A cada nome que conhecia, esquecia de outro, mas era irrelevante, já que era impossível decorar o nome de todas as pessoas que trabalhavam naquele local.

Lá pras três da tarde, quando Hinata estava no elevador, voltando para seu andar, Suigetsu entrou correndo no mesmo e olhou para Hinata com uma cara de misto entre alívio e pressa. Hinata olhou para o jovem à sua frente com um ar de dúvida e se pôs a perguntar:

- Algum problema? – ele apertou o botão que dava acesso ao último andar.

- Eu te procurei nessa empresa inteira – disse pausadamente, enquanto acalmava a respiração.

- Para? – e Hinata continuava calma diante da situação do albino.

- Você – ele apontou pra ela, e o andar dela chegou. Ela fez menção de sair, ele segurou seu pulso – Vem comigo.

- Por quê?

- Mister Hyuuga quer falar com você.

- Claro, quem sou eu para desacatar essa ordem.

O andar logo chegou e ambos chegaram à ante sala. Suigetsu falou com a secretária e ela deu permissão para somente Hinata adentrar a sala do 'chefe'. Um homem de aparentemente quarenta anos sentava na cadeira de presidente e apontou uma cadeira a sua frente, ele estava assinando papéis. Hinata ficou acuada com a aparência e rudeza do homem, que pensou ser pai de Neji, tamanha a semelhança, mas sentou-se na cadeira. O homem levantou a cabeça e a fitou fortemente, com olhos igualmente perolados. Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- Yamamoto Hinata?

- S-sim? – ela mal conseguia falar, tamanha era sua surpresa.

- Você me surpreendeu garota, é muito competente.

- O-obrigada – ela não conseguia parar de olhar para aqueles duros olhos brancos.

- Se continuar assim, poderá conseguir um cargo de destaque aqui, vice-presidência quem sabe.

- Sério?

- Sim. Só queria lhe dizer isso, e acrescentar: não deixe suas emoções te controlarem, ou seu passado te reger e olhe para o futuro.

- O que? – Hinata não entendeu patavina.

- Por enquanto você não entenderá, mas logo isso fará sentido.

- Tudo bem.

- Agora pode sair.

- Com licença.

Hinata saiu da sala ainda de olhos arregalados, e quando a porta fechou atrás de si, ela saiu correndo para o elevador, que abria a porta mostrando um Suigetsu preocupado. Ela entrou e viu que o alvo a impediu de apertar o botão equivalente ao andar de sua sala. E quando parou no que ele tinha apertado – exatamente um andar abaixo da presidência, que era a vice-presidência – ele permitiu que ela saísse. Hinata entrou na sala de Neji sem ao menos bater na porta e arrancou os óculos que o mesmo usava. Constatou o que a alarmava, os olhos eram igualmente brancos.

- Era isso que você estava escondendo de mim? – ela perguntou para o garoto, apontando para os olhos do mesmo.

- Foram ordens do presidente, e pela sua reação, você deve tê-lo encontrado.

- Por quê? Por que nossos olhos são iguais?

- Isso é algo que eu sou proibido de falar, sob risco de morte.

- O que? – ela estava abismada.

- Eu só posso lhe dizer uma coisa.

- Diga.

- Vá até esse lugar, exatamente às oito horas. Você não pode se atrasar em nenhum segundo.

- Tudo bem.

Satisfeita, Hinata saiu do escritório. Já estava ficando escuro, o tempo passou voando naquela tarde. Foi até sua casa, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Foi até o local indicado, um dos bancos do Central Park, e ficou lá. Ainda era sete horas, mas ela não ligava, estava muito curiosa para saber o que, ou quem viria vê-la. Depois de uma hora viu uma garota de cabelos marrons longos andar até aquele mesmo banco. A menina fitava com uma cara de dúvida uma chave dourada em sua mão. A menina andou até ela e parou naquele banco. Sua expressão agora era de irritação.

- Você é a tal de Hinata? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Sim, por quê? – Hinata estava sentada, com a cabeça meio baixa, fitando a chave.

- Neji, meu primo, pediu pra te entregar isso – e estendeu a chave.

- Arigato1 – e dizendo isso, segurou a mão da menina entre as suas, se levantou, e a fitou. A garota arregalou os olhos e Hinata sorriu – Como é seu nome? – Hinata perguntou docemente.

- _Não_... Não... NÃO TE INTERESSA! SUA BASTARDA – e saiu correndo daquele local.

Hinata surpreendeu-se com a declaração da menina e tentou não chorar. Pegou a pequena chave dourada e toda detalhada e começou a andar de volta para o seu prédio. Andava devagar e olhando pra frente, às vezes limpando as lágrimas teimosas que caíam. Viu Kiba andando longe e tentou não ser vista, inutilmente, já que o garoto correu em sua direção. Ele estava assustado, parecia que tinha visto toda a cena.

- Hinata.

- Kiba, você viu?

- Vi... Aquela é Hyuuga Hanabi, ela é filha única de Hyuuga Hiashi, o presidente da--

- Hyuuga Inc. – Hinata o cortou.

- Exato.

- Nada mais faz sentido na minha cabeça Kiba, nada mais.

- Acho que nas atuais circunstâncias, não seria bom fazer, para o seu próprio bem.

- Bem? De repente eu conheço três pessoas com os olhos iguais aos meus, coisa que eu pensava ter herdado da minha mãe. Você acha que isso me deixa bem?

- Você deve buscar suas próprias explicações.

- Eu vou é para casa.

Hinata estava irritada com tudo aquilo. Parecia que todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo menos ela. Suspirou pesadamente pensando que Temari, Tenten e até quem sabe Sasuke, também saberiam de tudo. Entrou em casa as pressas e bateu a porta. Fechou os olhos e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Chorou mais do que chorara no velório de sua mãe. Ela soluçava e chorava escandalosamente, sem se importar se outra pessoa a ouviria ou não. Pensou em todas as inúmeras possibilidades malucas que vinham à sua cabeça, e aquilo só a fazia chorar mais e mais. Olhou para a chave em sua mão e lembrou-se da caixinha em seu escritório. Não se importou com seu estado, não se importou com seus trajes, só chamou um taxi e foi para aquele lugar que ela chamava de emprego.

Pagou o homem e entrou na empresa, dando de cara com Suigetsu ainda lá, assim como Karin, que se assustaram com o fato da garota estar lá tão tarde. Não falaram nada e deixaram que ela seguisse para sua sala em paz. Hinata entrou no local, pegou a caixinha apressada e tratou de voltar pra casa. Passando novamente por Karin e Suigetsu. Quando chegou ao prédio não se importou com os lances de escadas, subiu todos correndo até chegar ao seu apartamento. Lá ela entrou, pegou a chave e abriu a pequena caixinha de madeira.

Olhou o conteúdo e chorou ainda mais.

Mal sabia Hinata, que ao abrir aquela caixinha, seu destino teria uma mudança brusca.

* * *

Pessoas do meu coração, antes de qualquer coisa eu vou corrigir um 'erro' meu que a querida Luanaa me alertou... Então... Legenda do capítulo anterior e do de hoje:

Sama - sufixo do japonês, usado pra tratar alguém de forma bem formal (não arrisco dizer mais do que isso)

Nani - O que

Doushite - Por quê

Gomenasai - Desculpe

Aishiteru - Eu te amo

Daikirai - Aqui é pra ser um 'Eu te odeio', mas na realidade eu creio que é só a conjugação do ver kirai, que é o verbo odiar

Arigato - Obrigada

Pronto, agora que eu disse isso eu posso falar sobre a fic. Infelizmente pra uns e felizmente pra mim (menos trabalho, husahs) a fic está entrando na sua reta final. Os problemas vão se resolver, todo mundo vai ficar feliz e tudo são rosas... Mas não se enganem com esse final de novela da Globo, nem todo mundo é feliz nas minhas fics /brinks]... Eu falei isso só pra dar um suspense e pra vocês ficarem martelando: Mas o final será feliz ou triste? Bem, você vão precisar de mais três quintas pra descobrir. Eu estou muito feliz porque eu ganhei leitora nova, muito obrigada jessica-semnadaprafaze123, sua presença aqui é muito importante. Hinata Hyuuga Uchiham você favoritou a minha fic mas não mandou um review, manda um pra mim por que eu tenho que saber sua opinião, é importante para o meu crescimento como ficwritter. Mandy-tan e Tifa Lockhar Valentine, onde estão os reviews de vocês?? Eu sinto falta das duas leitoras que sempre me mandam review...

Resposta aos reviews:

**Luanaa: **Olá Luanaa, é muito bom te ver aqui denovo viu? Claro que é um carma namorar a Sacúra /tambémodeioela]... Claro que ela se matou, mas eu tive que colocá-la grávida porque mesmo sendo quem ela é, seria idiotice DEMAIS se matar por causa de um cara, então eu fiz ela grávida e resolvi essa idiotice ao extremo, que passou a ser só uma idiotice. Xii, essas respostas que você quer só terá nos próximos dois capítulos, e eu não vou dar spoilers. Huhsauhsuh, adoooro deixar os outros curiosos, é o que rola... Pois é, Shino só no finalzinho... Na verdade a Hinata não quis se matar, ela só perdeu a consciência do que estava fazendo, queda de pressão, desmaio... Que bom que você entendeu, menina esperta você... Pois é, o negócio das legendas eu coloquei aqui, mas é porque eu tinha me esquecido completamente. Time oito forevá³

**Gwendoen Wynne Jones: **Há!!! Aprendi a escrever seu nick Denise... Claro que ela morreu rápido, quanto antes melhor. Bati foi? Tem que ver depois, acho que em In The Dark foi no 3º também... Eu não vou matar a Tenten cara, eu sou ela lembra? (piadas/fics internas)E você a Tsunade... Hahahaha!!!Sem NejiIno, tá mais fácil um NejiHina do que um NejiIno, mas o troço aqui é SasuHina e NejiTen, sem mudanças ou mais mortes... Também gosto da Karin, a Karin é o osso do Sasuke(piadas/tirinhas internas, acho que a Tifa vai entender)... Veeey, ela não foi inteligente... Você olha pra cara do Sasukemo você adivinha se ele vai ou não terminar com você, ele é previsível...iz ela idiota porque ela se matou, ficou feliz? Eu fiquei muito, pra mim das maneiras que eu matei a Sacúra até hoje, pra mim essa foi a mais top e genial...comentar nada sobre você querer que eu mate a Hinata e sobre todos os elogios para o Sasukemo okay? Toph/Gwen sua histérica!!! Sem comentários, de novo... Ficando histérica? Histérica você tava na primeira linha do review... Foi só piorando...

**pandoraff: **Foi a maior honra da minha vida matar a Sacúra pela terceira vez... Me sinto tão realizada... Ué, o Sasuke e a Hinata se juntam só no final, vai ter que continuar lendo pra ver ^^

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123: **Beleza, mais uma pro clube de Sacúra odiadoras... Porque nós odiamos a coisa rosa, e nos bem com isso... Aiiin, que bom que você gostou, eu me sinto muito bem sabendo isso *-----* ... Adooooro complicar a vida das pessoas, é uma característica minha... Continue acompanhando okay?

Beem gente, acho que disse tudo que tinha pra dizer então:

Até Quinta-feira que vem, dia 15 de abril

Provavelmente depois das 5:30 porque eu tenho aula de teclado

Beijos de Cereja pra vocês

É hora de dar Tchau

Tchauuuuuú o/


	6. This is the Truth

**Capítulo V – This is the Truth**

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao olhar o conteúdo da caixinha, chorando ainda mais. Pegou duas pequenas pedrinhas com um símbolo cada – uma com o símbolo de Konoha (que era como Hinata e Neji chamavam a casinha na árvore que eles tinham), a outra com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga – e associou o símbolo da segunda à logomarca da Hyuuga Inc., ficando muito confusa. Viu ainda um papel cartão com três digitais pequenas e abaixo das mesmas, nomes escritos. Neji, Hinata e Hanabi. Hinata segurou um soluço. Pegou um papel amarelado que estava também dentro da caixa e o abriu, constatando ser a letra de sua mãe. Era uma carta. Na mesma dizia:

"_Minha querida filha Hinata,_

_Peço-lhe que não chore enquanto ler isso, pois se você está lendo, é porque é chegada a hora. Nesta carta eu venho lhe explicar o motivo de toda essa sua confusão, venho colocar suas idéias em ordem. Mas minha filha, a única coisa que eu te peço, não fique com raiva dos outros. A culpa do seu sofrimento é minha, e você tem que entender a situação dos outros, já que quem te privou de saber de toda a sua história, fui eu._

_Quando jovem, eu era casada com Hyuuga Hiashi, e ostentava o nome Hyuuga Maiyuri comigo. Não demorou muito para que eu ficasse grávida, a alegria de seu pai era visível. Como o irmão dele teve um filho homem, seu pai esperava o mesmo de mim. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Dessa gravidez, veio você, Hyuuga Hinata. Seu pai ficou muito decepcionado comigo, ele queria um garoto. Eu chorava todas as noites e pedia à Deus que ele te aceitasse, mas o que ele me disse foi curto e grosso: Se até os cinco anos de idade dessa garota você não me der um filho homem, eu te expulso do clã, junto com essa garotinha fraca. As palavras dele foram duras, mas eu entendi muito bem._

_Ele te desprezava, pois você nasceu muito pequena e frágil, era a minha bonequinha de porcelana. Ele achava que você não teria forças pra sobreviver, já que vivia doente. O tempo foi passando, você foi crescendo e eu não conseguia engravidar novamente, e meu desespero foi ficando cada vez mais aparente. Quando você estava para completar cinco anos, eu engravidei. Dessa gravidez nasceu Hanabi. Hanabi nasceu grande e forte, e seu pai não ficou tão decepcionado como quando você nasceu. O alívio veio pra mim, até que ele virou e me disse: A mais nova fica, você e Hinata serão expulsas do clã. Nesse momento meu mundo caiu, eu realmente achei que ele iria te aceitar. Escrevi essa carta momentos antes de ir embora, quando você tinha seis anos. Vi que você e Neji haviam desenterrado algo de debaixo do grande carvalho e peguei a tal caixinha, guardando essa carta aqui dentro._

_Provavelmente quando eu morrer você vai querer ir pros Estados Unidos, já que você sempre me falou que iria voltar, quando eu te dei a notícia de que iríamos pro Japão. Tratei de inventar toda a história da morte de Neji e Hanabi, de dizer que você não tinha um pai, de que os nomes de Hanabi e Neji eram Orihime e Uryuu. Eu menti pra você, mas lhe peço perdão por isso. Como Neji era um pouco mais velho, eu deixei uma cartinha com ele dizendo: Quando Hinata encontrar Hiashi, dê a chave para Hanabi e a faça encontrar Hinata. E ele já o deve ter feito quando você ler isso._

_Agora você entende o porquê dos olhos deles serem iguais aos seus minha filha?_

_Peço que os perdoe, a culpa não é deles. Hanabi nem sabia da sua existência. Neji foi obrigado a guardar esse segredo, e Hiashi te despreza._

_A última coisa que eu venho te pedir Hinata é: Não deixe suas emoções te controlarem, ou seu passado te reger, e principalmente minha filha, sempre olhe para o futuro, ele sempre será melhor do que o presente._

_Com muito amor e pesar_

_Hyuuga 'Yamamoto' Maiyuri._"

Hinata não parava de soluçar quando terminou de ler a carta. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em suas pernas – ela havia sentado no chão – e sua calça de moletom azul escura estava toda molhada pelas lágrimas. Hinata cai deitada no chão em posição fetal e continua daquela maneira, sem ninguém para incomodá-la, sem ninguém para repreendê-la, sem ninguém para abraçá-la. Ela se sentiu extremamente sozinha e isso só fez sua melancolia aumentar, e as lágrimas saírem com mais força do que antes. Hinata não ligava mais para clã, irmã, primo ou pai. Ela só queria alguém para consolá-la. Quando teve consciência de algo, lavou o rosto e foi se deitar, abrindo a outra carta amarelada, aquela deixada pra ela por Sasuke.

Abraçou a carta voltando a chorar e dormiu daquele jeito, em lágrimas, em tristeza, em solidão.

A manhã raiou e ela se levantou. Lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa e foi para o trabalho. Quando chegou à empresa todos os olhares recaíram sobre ela. Hinata estava em um estado deplorável. Olheiras enormes, olhos avermelhados e com uma aura depressiva a sua volta. Ela não olhou nem falou com ninguém, só foi para o último andar do prédio. Ao chegar ao andar desejado ela saiu do elevador, jogou sua maleta em qualquer lugar da ante sala entrou no escritório do presidente sem falar com a secretária. Quando Hiashi viu aquela garota parada à sua frente, parou tudo o que fazia e a fitou.

- O que você quer?

- Hyuuga Hiashi... Ou será que eu deveria dizer pai?

- Hinata – os olhos alvos do homem estavam arregalados, ele se levantou de sua cadeira e espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Chega de farsa, eu já sei de tudo – ela suspirou e se jogou na cadeira.

- De tudo?

- Sim... Que você queria um menino, que você me desprezava, que a culpa da minha mãe ser expulsa do clã foi minha, que Neji é meu primo, que Hanabi é minha irmã, que nenhum de vocês três morreu em um acidente... Que eu sou um estorvo.

- Hinata, você se lembra do que eu te disse ontem?

- Não deixe suas emoções te controlarem, seu passado te reger e olhe para o futuro.

- Exato. Eu vejo que você está bem controlada, sua voz não ficou embargada e você não fez menção de chorar. Isso foi um avanço. Mas você está deixando seu passado te reger Hinata.

- Não – ela disse firme – Não estou. Eu só quero esclarecer uma coisa que nunca me foi dita. Eu só quero saber quem eu realmente sou. De quem eu sou filha. Coisas que todo ser humano tem direito de saber.

- Mas você já sabe isso.

- Os seus motivos eram sem fundamento.

- Como eu iria imaginar que você seguiria a carreira que eu queria? Se você tivesse vivido como uma Hyuuga, você nunca estaria nessa empresa.

- Você não pensaria tão longe assim, você não é nenhum vidente.

- Mas foi o que aconteceu, eu me orgulho de você agora Hinata. Eu sei que você é capaz.

- Sou uma capaz órfã.

- Eu te assumo se você quiser, e a herança que seria de Hanabi, será sua.

- Me assumir? Depois de vinte e dois anos sem um pai você acha que eu vou querer um agora? Principalmente sabendo quem ele é e o que ele fez pra mim e pra minha mãe? Hyuuga... O que eu quero com esse sobrenome? Eu estou muito bem do jeito que estou _pai_ – Hinata praticamente cuspiu a última palavra – Não preciso do seu consolo ou do seu nome, eu não vou me rebaixar ao ponto de aceitar um pai que me rejeitou quando eu era apenas uma criança. Quem faz isso não é um pai, é um monstro!

Hinata não deixou Hiashi falar e saiu daquele escritório batendo a porta, sem deixar que suas emoções tomassem conta de si. Aquele discurso estava preso na garganta de Hinata desde o dia anterior e ela finalmente o botou para fora, aliviando um enorme peso nas costas. Foi pra sua sala e ficou lá, de olhos fechados, pensando no que seria dela depois de tudo que disse. Mesmo que soubesse a resposta, parte de si não queria aceitar, mas logo Suigetsu bateu na porta e entrou na sala de Hinata, com uma cara nada boa. Atrás dele estava Neji, outro que sustentava uma carranca daquelas. Ambos entraram em silêncio e assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Neji se pronunciou:

- Você será demitida, por justa causa.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu precisava falar tudo aquilo, estava preso na minha garganta desde que eu vi aqueles olhos pela primeira vez.

- Como se você nem sabia quem era ele?

- Já ouviu falar em instinto?

- Suigetsu, me deixe a sós com ela – O platinado que permanecia calado até o momento saiu da sala silenciosamente – O que pretende fazer em relação à Hanabi e ao seu emprego?

- Vou esquecer que Hanabi existe, eu sei que ela me odeia e eu não estou com vontade de brigar com ninguém. Agora em relação ao emprego, acho que vou me mudar. Meu salário seria muito bom e acho que com o que eu vou receber pelo que exerci aqui, dá pra eu mudar de país.

- Tem certeza que não quer continuar aqui?

- Certeza eu não tenho, mas devido aos acontecimentos recentes, sair do país é o melhor para mim. Muita gente sabe do que aconteceu e isso pode parar na imprensa, e eu não quero meu nome em manchetes de jornal, nunca gostei de aparecer.

- Hinata, eu sei que eu não tenho o mínimo direito de dizer isso pra você, mas...

- Mas?

- Fique no país por pelo menos uma semana, avalie outras propostas de emprego. Com um currículo como o seu não vai ser difícil.

Hinata não sabia o motivo, mas ela não conseguia odiar o primo. Mesmo sabendo que ele também era um Hyuuga, e que ele também mentiu pra ela, Neji era a única pessoa com quem ela falava livremente, sem gaguejar, tremer ou corar. Por alguns momentos ela refletiu sobre o que ele disse e sobre o porquê de não odiá-lo. Chegou à conclusão de que não o odiava, pois ele não era da família principal, e que o garoto não tinha quase nenhum direito na família. Ele só era vice-presidente por ter se mostrado muito competente, e por Hizashi ter insistido muito com o irmão mais velho. Em relação ao que Neji disse, Hinata resolveu, por fim, ficar:

- Uma semana Neji. Uma semana.

Neji sorriu pra ela e saiu da sala satisfeito, parecia até que ele tinha um plano bolado. Não que ele não tivesse. Sabia que a vida da prima ia de mal à pior e queria ajudar, mesmo que indiretamente. Hinata ajeitou suas coisas na sala para ficar fácil o transporte para o apartamento. Ao terminar o pequeno trabalho extra, Hinata saiu da empresa, dando um tchau para Suigetsu e Karin, que ficaram de certo modo tristes com a saída da garota da Hyuuga Inc. Foi para o seu apartamento e ligou a TV. O que ela temia havia acontecido. Nos noticiários o rosto dela – numa foto que a mesma desconhecia – e o rosto do 'pai' apareciam enquanto a âncora falava sobre o acontecido. Provavelmente alguém que trabalhava na empresa teria deixado a informação vazar pra imprensa.

Hinata praguejou baixinho – pois sabia que seria visitada pelas câmeras – e foi tomar um banho bem quente, pra relaxar. Perdeu as contas de quanto tempo ficou debaixo daquela água quentinha, sentada na banheira. Enxugou-se e vestiu uma roupa qualquer. Ficou assim pelo resto da semana. Não queria sair de casa para nada e ficava a maior parte do tempo lendo e relendo as duas cartas que tinha no momento, tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Sua cabeça dava voltas e ficar uma semana pensando sobre aquilo fizera um mal danado à Hinata. Ela perdeu peso, teve tonturas freqüentemente e os desmaios viraram conhecidos da jovem.

Até que a campainha tocou.

Hinata atendeu. Arregalou os olhos. Chorou.

* * *

Oi meninas do meu coração. Hoje é quinta e eu estou postando mais tarde do que o normal. O motivo é o seguinte: minha rotina escola-casa-escola-casa-taekwondo-casa acaba comigo e com as reservas de energia que eu possuo, e hoje depois de chegar em casa eu não pensei duas vezes, fui dormir. Acordei com meu pai gritando no meu ouvido me mandando tomar banho. Esse capítulo foi realmente muito triste de se escrever, mas eu gostei de dar à Hinata a atitude que as vezes falta a ela no anime. Sei lá, ver a Hinata dizendo poucas e boas para o Hiashi é uma utopia tão grande que eu resolvi colocar aqui. Esse é o meu segundo capítulo preferido (o primeiro é o que a coisa rosa morre) e saiu com uma extrema facilidade (apesar de que eu tive que refazê-lo depois, estava tudo muito feliz, muita utopia). Digo-lhes que esse é o PENÚLTIMO capítulo da fic, mas lembrem-se que depois do capítulo VI, teremos um epílogo. Mais duas semanas e essa história acaba (vai me deixar saudade).

Bem, eu fiquei muito triste por não receber reviews da Gwen, Tifa e da Jessica, mas eu creio que elas possuem boas desculpas e não vão me desapontar nesse capítulo certo? A Mandy-tan finalmente voltou e eu fiquei bem feliz com isso, mas Mandy, os seus reviews eu vou responder por último, porque são três. Também estou muito feliz porque a Senhorita VeronicaLee deu as caras como nova leitora e isso me animou muito. Então, a um dos momentos mais esperados (ou não)... A resposta aos reviews:

**pandoraff:** Você tem se mostrado uma leitora assídua e isso me deixa muito feliz viu garota? Gostei de você (depois se você concordar, me passa seu msn por PM okaay? Você me parece uma garota muito divertida). E sim, eu já matei a Sacúra 3 vezes, em: Sabaku no Akasuna, In The Dark e agora em Hitsuzen. Fora quando eu faço ela apanhar ou algo do tipo, como em Hot N' Cold que ela leva um tapa monstro da Tenten (adoooro). SHuahsuahs, fica de boa, um dia você mata ela também (e um dia uma utopia acontecerá... Titio Masashi matará a coisa rosa... I believe). Aaaah menina, você não sabe o tanto que isso me deixa feliz, eu fico realmente radiante ao ver sua 'carinha' aqui todo santo capítulo. E que bom que você está gostando, eu fiz o possível pra essa ser uma fic como nenhuma outra que eu já escrevi. Continue aqui hein? Cherry Kisses ;*

**VeronicaLee: **Veronica, não sei se você já teve essa emoção, mas ter um leitor novo é sempre maravilhoso, continue acompanhando okay? Que bom que você gostou, essa fic levou lindos sete meses pra ser escrita e finalmente pronta, eu estou postando-a, e a ideia eu tive de supetão, e comecei a pensar e pensar, até que consegui passar pro papel. Sim, a Hinata forte é tudo... Bem, sobre o Sasuke só no próximo capítulo, sorry, vou ter que te deixar curiosa. Aaaaaaaaaaah, é tão bom saber que eu, a Gwen e a Mandy não somos as únicas no Brasil que odeiam a Sacúra, é revigorante. Mas é claro que ela sofreu. Pisou em cacos e se enforcou, se não sofreu eu faço o teste (mentira, não sou masoquista e nem quero morrer, tenho mais coisas pra fazer ainda). Sim siiim *---* continue acompanhando e deixe uma autora mega feliz. Cherry Kisses ;*

**Luanaa: **Aqui está o seu capítulo florzinha (a propósito, o seu msn é outro que eu quero *---*), postado numa quinta, só que mais tarde do que o de costume. Não chegou atrasada: viva viva!!! Sim ela se encontrou com o papis... É assim que eu gosto, da história tensa. A Hanabi é chata, eu resolvi não fazer ela OOC, fiz ela chata aqui também: êÊêÊê \o/ ... Babado da semana, mas já foi revelado... Agora o babado é: Quem está atrás da porta? (É óbvio mas a gente releva). Cherry Kisses ;*

**Mandy-tan: **Capítulo II: Dessa vez eu deixo passa viu? Você sumida = Pô-chan tristênha. Nem fala de final de bimestre menina, minhas provas e tarefas estão daquele jeito. Mas eu tirei a maior nota da prova de física da MINHA sala, e eu tô feliz (quem tirou a maior nota das duas salas foi aquele nerd do Leonardo). Quem bom que você é consciente e deixa reviews em tudo ^^ ... Claro que a Tenten é eficiente e a Hinata violenta, tem que ser num é? Cherry Kisses ;*

Capítulo III: Tem casos que escola é ruim né benhê? Tipo, eu gosto da minha escola porque tem o projeto de aulas de instrumento e eu FINALMENTE estou aprendendo a tocar teclado (-ovações-). Foi linda a morte dela, sem comparações, a minha melhor maneira de matá-la, foi maravilindo fazer isso. Mas se eu fizesse ela sofrer mais eu ia pagar de sádica, mas como eu não sou (-mentiradeslavada-). Não é? Parece que você foi a única pessoa que entendeu a mensagem: Sacúra seria uma péssima mãe, e por isso se matou, nem foi pelo Sasuke... hsuahsuas... Triste, muito triste². Cherry Kisses ;*

Capítulo IV: Aêêê, tirando o atrasado, que fofis! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK' (tentei imaginr a cena, e menina, eu dei trela). Pois é, mas aqui fora ordens superiores /bwahahahahahaha... Sasuke é um emo de primeira categoria (só é de primeira porque é bonito, se fosse feio ia ser de quinta), sempre foi, sempre será, isso é um fato. Claro que ela é estressada, nem tudo são flores aqui não. Terminar um capítulo de modo tenso é a minha especialidade, você e a Gwen estão acostumadas com isso. Revelações, revelações (revelações me lembra revelação, aquele grupo de pagode muito ruim...)... Cherry Kisses ;*

Ai gente, o sono está tomando conta de mim (mesmo que eu não vá dormir agora, já que tem gente interessante online), e eu não vou escrever mais nada aqui.

Até a próxima Quinta-feira, dia 22 de abril de 2010.

Horário indefinido.

Tchauzinho.

Beijos de Cereja (cereja natural, porque a em calda é chuchu) ;*


	7. Sasuke

**Capítulo VI – Sasuke**

Hinata atende. Arregala os olhos. Chora.

Na sua frente estava Uchiha Sasuke. A vida de Hinata estava indo de mal à pior. Descobriu uma família que não tinha e que a desprezava (lógico que só parte dela), perdeu o emprego e era alvo das câmeras de telejornais. Até que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, resolveu bater à sua porta, só para piorar (?) as coisas. Deixou a porta aberta e foi para a cozinha, ela precisava de um copo de água com açúcar. O homem entrou na casa, fechou a porta, e ficou esperando-a. Depois de dois copos de água com açúcar, ela apareceu na sala, e disse ainda de pé:

- O que você quer aqui?

- A gente precisa conversar.

- Conversar Sasuke? Você se lembra do que escreveu? – ela pega um papel em cima da mesa.

- Hinata...

- Se quiser, eu a leio pra você, refresco sua memória.

- Leia – ele se deu por vencido. Hinata desdobrou e começou:

- "_Minha Querida Hinata,_

_Essa carta será curta, mas vai expressar tudo o que eu preciso lhe dizer, do fundo do meu coração. Você sabe que eu não sou do tipo de cara romântico que escreve cartas de amor e pede perdão arrependido, mas isso é o que eu pretendo fazer aqui. Dizer tudo o que eu sinto, e pedir perdão._

_Você sabe como ninguém que eu sempre desobedeci meu pai para ver se ele me notava. Só que eu ainda sou menor de idade. Minha família vai se mudar para os Estados Unidos da América, e eu vou junto. Meu pai está mandando, e eu vou obedecê-lo. Perdoe-me por te deixar aqui em Tokyo sozinha, mas dessa vez eu tenho que aceitar as ordens de meu pai._

_Quero que você saiba que eu te amo mais que tudo, mas eu preciso ir. Quando você ler isso eu já estarei embarcando, eu não suporto despedidas, então escrevi isso. Eu nunca mais vou voltar para o Japão, mas nós vamos nos reencontrar, guarde estas palavras. Sei que você vai estar com muita raiva de mim, mas só por te ver eu vou ficar bem. Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar Hinata._

_Perdoe-me._

_Uchiha Sasuke._"

- Na época eu não podia te contar a verdade, ou nunca poderíamos ficar juntos – Sasuke abraçava a garota que estava chorando.

- E qual é a verdade? – ela perguntou suplicante.

- O clã Uchiha é muito tradicional, meus pais e os anciãos não suportavam me ver com você, tanto que você nunca foi à minha antiga casa. Naquela semana, meu pai virou pra mim e disse: "_No final de semana vamos pra New York. Trate de cortar laços com aquela Yamamoto e venha conosco. Você é menor de idade, não tem escolha_". Eu queria ficar, mas ele continuou: "_Se você me contestar, eu te obrigo a casar com uma Uchiha_". Aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, mas eu impus minhas condições: "_Só vou com duas condições. 1ª: você vai me deixar ser professor. 2ª: Se a Hinata for morar em New York, você não vai interferir na minha relação com ela_". Ele concordou, mas eu tinha que cortar todo e qualquer contato com você. Daí escrevi a carta.

- Você não podia me contar?

- Não, naquele momento, eu fui fraco.

- Sasuke...

- Você me odeia Hinata?

- Eu odiava te amar.

- Ainda odeia?

- Não Sasuke, não odeio.

Depois que Hinata ouviu tudo o que Sasuke tinha pra dizer, as palavras, as atitudes, tudo fez sentido. Ela deixou Sasuke a envolver em um abraço terno e beijar-lhe a boca. Sasuke a amava demais e não queria perdê-la novamente, resolveu tomar a decisão mais importante e mais certa de toda a sua vida. Fez Hinata ficar de pé e ajoelhou aos pés da garota, pegando na sua mão. Olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

- Yamamoto Hinata, você aceita se casar comigo, Uchiha Sasuke?

- Você ainda pergunta? É claro que eu quero!

No dia seguinte, Hinata se viu parada em frente a uma grande mansão. Tocou a campainha e o próprio Sasuke veio recebê-la. O Uchiha pegou a mão alva da jovem e a conduziu para dentro da mansão, andando pelos corredores até chegar a uma grande porta. Sasuke a abriu dizendo:

- Pai, eu quero apresentar pra você Yamamoto Hinata, minha noiva. Vê como seus olhos são belos?

- Essa garota! – Fugaku se lembrava muito bem da Yamamoto, de quem o filho tanto falava. Mas ficou realmente surpreso quando fitou seus olhos – Yamamoto?

- Minha mãe fora uma Hyuuga, mas por motivos pessoais foi expulsa do clã, e eu fui junto. Assim ficamos com o sobrenome Yamamoto. Faz pouco tempo que eu descobri que sou filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, mas eu não quis aceitá-lo como pai, depois de vinte e dois anos vivendo sozinha, não é agora que eu vou querer um pai que me odeia.

- Se eu tivesse te visto antes, Hiashi foi cruel.

- Agora você permite pai?

- Mas é claro! Hinata é muito bem vinda na família – Sasuke e Hinata sorriram, estava tudo bem.

Por fim, resolveram contar a novidade para Neji, Tenten e Temari. Hinata marcou com os três de se encontrarem numa sorveteria – já que o calor estava infernal – naquele meio de tarde. Sasuke e Hinata foram os primeiros a chegar. Depois de uns dois minutos Temari apareceu e após mais cinco, Neji e Tenten deram as caras. Sentaram-se e fizeram seus respectivos pedidos, até que Temari resolve perguntar:

- Qual é o motivo dessa reunião repentina?

- Bem... – Hinata começou – Sasuke me esclareceu muitas coisas que haviam ficado em branco e a gente se acertou.

- Vocês estão namorando? – Tenten perguntou apreensiva.

- Namorando? – Sasuke debochou da amiga – Nós estamos noivos.

Tenten vibrou de alegria. Desde que vira Hinata pela primeira vez nos EUA sabia que todo o passado que envolvia os quatro – Temari, Tenten, Hinata e Sasuke – voltara à tona. Sabia que todas aquelas lágrimas e momentos foram relembrados e que o ódio e o amor voltaram com tudo. Tenten – e Temari, consequentemente - só não sabia que Sasuke fora chantageado pelo pai e não contou a verdade para as três. As duas também não faziam a mínima ideia de que o Uchiha pediria Hinata em casamento. Ele sempre foi muito adorado pelas garotas e as duas nunca pensaram que ele seria um homem de uma mulher só. Um doce engano.

Doce engano, como o sorvete que comiam. A alegria era visível nos olhos de todos, até que sem querer surgiu um assunto incômodo:

- E você arranjou um emprego, Hinata? – Neji perguntou.

- Ainda não, Neji.

- Meu pai queria te dar um cargo na Uchiha Inc., se você quiser.

- Eu não poderia aceitar, é abusar demais da sua família. Acho que vou tentar alguma coisa na Aburame Inc., Kiba já me falou, e disse que é a principal concorrente da Hyuuga Inc.

Todos riram. Até que Hinata não era tão boba assim. "Abandonou" a empresa do pai, assumiu o noivado com o "herdeiro" de uma das concorrentes e recusou uma oferta de emprego na empresa, mas decidiu por tentar um emprego em outra grande empresa, que fazia concorrência com as outras duas. Mal sabiam eles que Hinata já havia elaborado todo um plano. Plano esse que seria concretizado, caso ela fosse aceita na Aburame Inc.

- Então você vai para a Aburame Inc.? – Todos se viraram de súbito para a voz masculina que tomou conta do ambiente

- Kiba! – Hinata disse alegremente.

- Você faz muito bem Hinata, e tenho certeza que Shino lhe aceitará lá. Ele já sabe do seu potencial.

- Ele é o presidente?

- Não, o vice, mas em breve será.

- Você o conhece?

- Velhos amigos.

- De quando? Permita-me perguntar.

- Época de colégio, eu e ele estudávamos no Japão, só não me lembro o nome do colégio. Era algo com Akasuna...

- Akasuna no Sabaku? – Temari perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantava.

- Isso!

- Brincou – Tenten disse – você fez Ensino Médio lá?

- Exato – ele sorriu. Mesmo que os quatro presentes não se lembrassem, Kiba sabia muito bem que já os conhecia de muito tempo – Nós só não éramos da mesma sala.

O papo de: o mundo é do tamanho de um ovo prevaleceu e todos continuaram rindo. Aquela tarde seria muito boa para todos, mesmo que a semana fosse uma desgraça. Pensariam em trabalho só no dia seguinte. Pensariam em casamento só na semana seguinte. Pensariam em algo mais concreto só no mês seguinte. Mas olhariam para o futuro, sempre almejando mais e mais. Deixando o passado para trás e as experiências ruins trancadas num baú no lugar mais obscuro da mente. Porque agora, a única coisa que eles realmente queriam, era viver. Viver a vida intensamente, como não faziam desde os tempos da adolescência.

* * *

Gente, aqui está, o último capítulo de Hitsuzen. Mas não se desesperem, o final não vai ficar TÃO vago assim, hsuahsuhaush, ainda teremos um Epílogo, esse que saíra na próxima Quinta-feira. Bem, eu fiquei bem feliz, porque algumas meninas que tinham sumido voltaram, e isso me motivou. É sempre bom entrar no msn e ver: Você tem X mensagens na sua caixa de email, e ver que pelo menos uma delas é um review. Isso é de deixar qualquer ficwritter felizinha da vida.

Hoje eu demorei mais ou menos pra postar, mas é porque até as 15:50 +/- eu estava no colégio, tendo aulas de teclado e de teoria. Muuuuito booom, eu estou amando e recomeeeendo, teclado é muito bom (principalmente quando consegue-se acabar com o complexo de aranha). Eu acho que eu penso que eu tenho quase certeza de que eu já estou falando besteira, então vamos responder os reviews que a gente ganha mais, certo? Vamos lá:

**Luanaa: **Sim, essa fic foi curtinha. Eu não consigo escrever fic muito longas, acho que eu não consigo deixar meus leitores tão curiosos assim, e eu também odeio esperar, e fazer alguém esperar por culpa minha, eu me sinto mal (neura minha, deixa quieto). Hiashi no baka. Eu quis fazer ele bem idiota aqui mesmo sabe... Acabar com a raça dele. EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA FICAR COM DÓ DA MÃE DA HINATA, não disse? xD /adooooro]. Fica de boa, eu sou assim mesmo, levo pessoas a odiarem e amarem personagens em dois segundos. A Hinata ia ser uma deusa pra mim se ela enfrentasse o fai dela... Sério... Pena que ela não é assim [e que bom que o Hiashi não é tão idiota assim no mangá]. Huhsuahsuahsua, mas o plano não tinha nadaver com o Shino, até porque ele só vai FALAR alguma coisa no Epílogo. GANHOOOOOU!!! Siiim, tinha um Sasuke na porta \o/. Pois é, você vai ter que esperar SÓ mais uma quinta pra 'ver' o Shino, sorry. Bom te ver sempre aqui menina, seus reviews viraram parte dessa fic já. Beijinhos e até o próximo...

**Mandy-tan: **Vamos lá, respira fundo e conta até três. Um. Dois. Três. Agora eu consigo responder seu review ENORME. Fui bem na prova de física mas me ferrei nas de Física Ondas e nas duas de Química. Amanhã tem de História, tenho que saber o resultado da de Sociologia, fui bem na de Geografia, e Português não tem prova. A de Matemática o professor tá enrolando e eu odeio aquela bolinha ambulante por me deixar tão apreensiva. Mas sério, eu fui MUITO MAL MESMO na de física ondas, acertei 2 de 9 (na verdade foram 3, mas a 9 todo mundo que foi honesto acertou). Que bom que você também foi bem Mandy, Pô-chan manda mais boa sorte pra você por osmose okay? Teclado is the best, e o professor Tarantílio (quase sempre lembro do Quentin Tarantino, anyway) é muito divertido, ele sabe que eu tenho dificuldade já que estou mais atrás no conteúdo do que o resto do pessoal da minha sala. Huhsuashuahsua, a minha também é, nem vem, mas a minha tem convênio com a Faculdade de Música e talz. Street Dance é foda... Admiro você Mandy, vai com fé, você tem meu apoio. Sua mentirosa... Eu nem sou sádica. Apesar de que os 20 em um capítulo só foi verdade (foram mais não? 30+/-), mas eu precisava matá-los, eles não tinham utilidade. Hushauhsuas... Como é? Revelação... Acho que eles cantam: Deixa acontecer naturalmente, eu não quero ver você chorar, deixa que amor encontre a gente, nosso caso vai eternizar /táparay]. Se você não soubesse... Eu te bateria... VOCÊ BETOU ESSA FIC PÔ. Se não soubesse eu bateria mesmo, e com força. Agora eu sou ponteira azul. Hushauhsuahs também gostei. Já via que a gente SEMPRE gosta das mesmas coisas? É incrível. Aêê, ela mandou certo -ovações- viva, viva. EU VOU NA ESTRÉIA DE ALICE AMANHÃ!!! !!! Você e seus joguinho Mandy, até parece eu com meus rpg's (quem é DU lvl 88 em Cabal é né? quem é Feit. lvl 30 em Perferc World é né? /táparay²])... H-scene Mandy? Eu por acaso deixei você jogar algum jogo com H-SCENE Mandy? Lembra que tem que pedir a permissão da Pô /brinks] xD /adoooooro²]. CARACA COMO EU FALEI. Anyway, Bye Bye...

**pandoraff: **Claro que eu fiquei feliz ^^ Hushauhsuashauhs. Que bom que você continua gostando, eu fiz o que eu pude pra essa fic ficar boa. Continue aqui heein. Bye...

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123: **VOCÊ VOLTOOOOU!!! Ebaa!!! Nee nee, não precisa pedir desculpas pra mim, você estava ATOLADA de coisa pra fazer (igual eu, a diferença é que eu não faço metade), e por isso a gente deixa passar, claro. Mas que rotina maluca hein? Tenho muuuita dó de você, tem que ser muito dura na queda pra aguentar isso. Mas já que você pediu desculpas: sim, eu te desculpo florzinha... Claro que foi xD Ver a coisa rosa morrer é sempre MaraviLindo!!! Hushauhsuahs, é incrível como eu faço as pessoas xingarem o Hiashi com uma facilidade, hahahahahahaha!!! O Neji tem que ser fofo, eu imagino o Neji fofo com a Hinata nas partes que a gente não vê sabe, ele se preocupa muito com ela, e ele é fofo, só não sabe mostrar. EU FAZER A HINATA FICAR COM DEPRESSÃO? Tá louca?! Me mata quando eu fizer um trem desses -ignoraDesfecho- eu sou incapaz, posso ser sádica mas sem exageros, só o necessário e com quem merece *brilhaolhosmaleficamente* Bwahahahahahaha... MOMENTO SASUHINA!!! Coral de anjinhos: ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA ALELUIA, ALEELUIAAA!!! E agora só falta o Epílogo... Kisses...

Gente, é com muito pesar que eu digo isso, mas esse foi o último capítulo da fic e o penúltimo a ser postado. A próxima quinta será o último dia que nos veremos assim, com tanta frequência, mas prometo que logo volto com mais uma SasuHina, ou até NejiHina pra vocês Okaaay???

Cherry Kisses

Até quinta (29/04)

Bye Bye

Cherry/Potato -estouemcrisedeidentidade- 'Hime'


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo – Some Years Later**

Era uma tarde de sábado e Hinata, no auge dos seus vinte e sete anos, passeava no Central Park com seu marido, Uchiha Sasuke, e suas duas filhas: Naomi, de cinco anos e Naoko, de quatro anos. Estavam tomando sorvete em um banquinho. O sol às vezes era escondido pelas nuvens, mas o calor prevalecia naquele ambiente. Sasuke e Hinata conversavam enquanto Naomi e Naoko brincavam, até que o celular da Hyuuga toca.

- Alô? – ela atende.

- _Hinata?_

- Shino? O que houve?

- _Só te liguei para dizer que a proposta de fusão foi aceita._

- Sério? Isso é ótimo!

- _E você se lembra do que nós combinamos?_

- É... – Hinata gaguejou – Acho que me esqueci – e disse sem graça.

- _Pois bem, se a Uchiha Inc. aceitasse a fusão com a Aburame Inc., você viraria vice-presidente._

- Mas com esse acordo parece que eu fiz tudo para ganhar o cargo...

- _Sim, mas você se esqueceu de que os únicos que sabem que você trabalha aqui somos nós dois, seu marido e mais alguns amigos._

- Para não haver influências, nada mais justo.

_- Quando você quer assumir o cargo?_

- Quando for melhor para você e para a empresa.

_- Segunda-feira esteja aqui às seis em ponto._

- Com prazer, Senhor Aburame.

Ela riu e desligou o celular.

- O que ele queria? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Fui promovida – Hinata sorria e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Que maravilha, quando assume?

- Na segunda.

- Vai contar para mais alguém?

- Não, só depois de ser vice-presidente oficial da Aburame Inc., aí sim o mundo todo – riu do próprio comentário – vai saber para quem eu trabalho.

- Sábia decisão, caso você conte agora pode vazar pra imprensa e lá se vai a nossa paz.

- Isso vai acabar na imprensa de qualquer jeito, mas o quão mais tarde isso acontecer, melhor pra nós quatro.

- Mas mudando de assunto, o que você vai fazer em relação à educação das meninas?

- Até o Ensino Médio elas ficam aqui, depois e deixo-as escolherem onde vão estudar.

- Justo.

- Eu só quero que elas não façam a escolha errada.

- Se elas fizerem você vai interferir?

- Como toda mãe, vou, apesar de que vou ter que agüentar elas me chamando de monstro e sinônimos.

- Perguntando tudo isso eu nem pareço ser o pai delas, mas acho que você é mais responsável pra decidir isso – Hinata riu.

- Sim!

- Mas de monstro elas não te chamariam, não com o pseudo-avô que elas têm...

Hinata riu melancolicamente e continuou a observar as duas garotinhas brincando com os pombos. Naomi e Naoko não ligavam para o que os pais conversavam, só ligavam para os pombos que voavam quando elas passavam correndo entre eles. Como duas garotas normais, elas riam com a situação e se divertiam bastante. Ficaram assim até o meio da tarde, quando foram pra casa. Estava um pouco frio e os primeiros indícios do começo do inverno eram visíveis, mas ainda demoraria um mês para a neve começar a cair.

Segunda-feira foi um dia de alegria na Aburame Inc. e na Uchiha Inc. Itachi – irmão mais velho de Sasuke e atual presidente da Uchiha Inc. – ficou bastante surpreso ao ver Hinata trabalhando na Aburame Inc., mas aquilo o tranqüilizou de certa forma. Suigetsu e Karin abandonaram a Hyuuga Inc. e foram contratados por Shino, e ambos trabalhavam diretamente para Hinata e para o jovem Aburame. O nome Hyuuga não fazia mais parte de Hinata, ela agora era uma Uchiha. Abandonou toda e qualquer relação com aquela família – menos com o primo – e viveu sua vida como queria, sem um pai para controlar todas as ações dela no emprego.

Alguns anos depois, a Aburame Inc. se tornou uma das cinco empresas de maior lucro nos Estados Unidos da América, ultrapassando e pisoteando a Hyuuga Inc., o que fez com que Hinata ficasse muito feliz, já que os planos dela se concretizaram. Acabou se acostumando com a imprensa no pé, aquilo já tinha virado corriqueiro. Quando Hanabi apareceu na porta da sua casa pedindo desculpas, Hinata não hesitou em chamá-la de Hyuuga mimada, e viu a "irmã" mais nova sair de lá gritando outro 'Bastarda' pra ela. Hinata só riu daquilo, ela sabia que a irmã queria fazer as pazes para levantar a empresa, que estava indo para o buraco.

Em algumas noites o passado ainda assombrava a mente de Hinata, mas isso não passava de pesadelos que ela tentava esquecer com todas as suas forças. Apesar de que aquelas eram noites que aconteciam uma vez por mês e olhe lá, sempre muito desagradáveis. Neji e Tenten visitavam Hinata e Sasuke periodicamente, assim como eles visitavam Temari, que havia se casado com um cara dois anos mais novo que ela, chamado Shikamaru. Pelo menos uma vez por mês eles se encontravam e faziam uma confraternização, que algumas vezes eram festas, para comemorar aniversários e afins.

Mesmo com o passado assombrando, as emoções contidas e o futuro ao alcance, eles continuavam a tocar a vida como sempre. Aquele sempre que, mesmo que eles não soubessem, era o inevitável, era o Hitsuzen.

Pois na vida, não existem coincidências, existe apenas o Hitsuzen.

* * *

Pois na vida não existem coicidências, existe apenas o Hitsuzen (inevitável).

MIL DESCULPAS, mas REALMENTE não deu pra mim postar ontem. Foi uma coisa: casa-escola-casa-escola-casa-taekwondo-casa-casadomeutio-horadedormir entendem? Espero que entendam... Como agora eu estou com MUITA PRESSA MESMO eu não vou responder aos reviews, vou responder numa hora que eu estiver mais à toa. Bem, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que escrever essa fic foi lindo pra mim, e ver tanta gente lendo foi gratificante, uma verdadeira vitória pra mim. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do final da história...

Cherry Kisses

Good Bye

Cherry/Potato 'Hime'


End file.
